castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Goblin Emporium
The Goblin Emporium is a place where you can trade certain alchemical components for the chance to get "Rare, Epic, or Legendary Equipment". You trade them in to a goblin named Kobo. The items you can get are: *Completed alchemy items *Items normally dropped from Monsters How to trade in Here are the steps to trade in 10 items for a single better item: * In the bottom section of the page (the available items to trade area), click below any item you want to count toward the 10 items to trade in. The x# count will decrement and the item image will appear above the available items to trade area (where it said, "Choose 10 Items below to trade for a mystery item!"). * Until you have 10 items, in the selected to trade in area it will say, "Requires X more items to roll for a mystery item!" above the trade in items images. * Once you have 10 items selected, you can press to trade them in or click to cancel and clear the items selected. * You can click on any of the item images you have in the selected to trade in area to return them to the available items to trade area at any time. What you can trade in The items that you can trade in are any alchemical components (gotten from gifts or dropped from monsters (i.e. Star Fire) with the following exceptions: * * Any alchemical component that has game stats (even 0/0 stats). Such as: ** Any alchemical component that makes a unit (spartan warriors, Cronus Heads, etc.)... However, you can trade in Volcanic Gem which has no in-game stats) ** Any alchemical component that makes a general. This includes the Dreadnought Gear, Genesis Swords, etc. ** Any alchemical component that summons a monster... Except for Volcanic Eggs, Dragon Eggs, Serpent Eggs (which have no game stats) ** Earth Orb Shards* ** Mystic Armor alchemical components (Magic Mushrooms, Silver Bars, Rusty Armor)* ** Drake Helm alchemical components (Rusted Helms, Gold Bars, Dragon Tooth Amulets)* ** Sun Amulets* ** Silver Maces* ** Frost Dragon Tear alchemical components (Blue Lotus Petals, Frost Tear Jewels, Ice Dagger)* ** Golden Hand alchemical components (Green Emerald Shards, Rusty Gloves)* ** Whisper Bow alchemical components (Wolf Helms, Feral Armors, Feral Staves)* ** Orc War Axes* ** Atlantean Forcefield alchemical components (Atlantean Gauntlet, Atlantean Spear, Atlantean Armor, Atlantean Shield)* * Confirmation required still available to be given and have in game stats. In short, you can and only can trade in any item that is in the ALCHEMY INGREDIENTS section of your Keep, with the exception of . That is, the Alchemy ingredients section of the Stats page of your Keep, not to be confused with the alchemy ingredients list found on the Alchemy section of your keep. Items of Note * - Extremely rare drop from Lotus Ravenmoore, one of the most frustrating chase items in the game. * - Currently the best defensive weapon. * - Required to get Serene as a Hero. * - Currently the best helmet in the game and normally made from an . List of currently known items that you can get from Kobo If you have gotten an item from Kobo that is not on this list, please add it to this list. :You can use plain text like: # general, item, magic, or soldier name :–OR– :You can use regular link like: [[link]] or [[link|''label'']] :You can use like: :You can use like: :You can use like: Available items (Listed in Alphabetical Order) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Retired items (No longer available) # (removed with Kingdom of Heaven update) # (removed with Kingdom of Heaven update) Notes *It appears that the only items you can give to Kobo are the components that have no game stats. If a component has a stat, even 0/0, it is ineligible to be traded in. *The item that you get is random. Giving Kobo certain items will not affect the item you receive from Kobo. *''Kōbō ''(工房) is a Japanese word meaning "workshop". Sample 1000 Trades with Kobo A check on 1000 trades gave the following results. There's to say that the drop rate seems to be different from server to server. Someone got Defender several times, five Death Touch Gauntlets, and seven Heroes also, whilst here none of them have been seen. It could be a very, very long time before you get everything you want from Kobo. Category:Articles with Missing Information Category:Keep Category:Article stubs